


Beyond Belief

by trixyastripclubxo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aquaria is Giovanni and he's a lil boy yea he's Trixie's son pls don't come for me LOL, Beyond Belief, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male branjie, TRIXYA FOR THE GAWDS, dance, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixyastripclubxo/pseuds/trixyastripclubxo
Summary: Trixie's a single mom who has moved to LA with her seven-year-old son, after graduating from university and saving up enough. She dreams of becoming a fashion designer, and has mapped out several plans for success. The fresh start that LA gives her doesn't hurt either - she’s made a ton of questionable choices that she wants to forget once and for all. Just when she least expects it, the past sneaks its way back into her life in ways more confusing than one could fathom.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	1. Miss Zamo

**Author's Note:**

> HI FRIENDS  
> I'm not a bad fan I know Trixie grew up in Wisconsin and Katya grew up in Massachusetts, but I made them both grow up in Mass for the sake of this story okurrr hahaha

“Ooh! Mommy, mommy! That's sooo cool!” Giovanni exclaims, pointing at a dancer who does a quintuple pirouette, smoothly transitioning into a firebird jump. He tugs on his mother’s hand, pulling her over to the window to get a closer look at the dancer who’s been selected to do a solo in class. He presses his nose to the glass, beaming in wonderment. 

Trixie obligingly follows her child over to the glass panel. She soon forgets that wanting to watch the select groups of dancers had been her child’s idea, becoming enthralled herself. 

All too soon, the class ends. Having enjoyed the spectacle, Trixie makes a mental note to attend a dance performance when she gets the chance. 

“Mommy,” Giovanni chirps. “Can I learn to dance like that too?”

Trixie exhales softly in confliction. Of course she wants to give her son all the learning opportunities she’s able to, but she has very limited resources… for now.

“You see-”

Giovanni can't tell for sure, but his mother seems hesitant about signing him up for dance class. Perhaps she’s got a lot going on.

“If you’re too busy, you don't have to sign me up for football here! It’s not that fun anyway,” Giovanni bargains. “But dancing is so cool! I wanna dance!”

Trixie considers this option. From what she’s heard, dance is less expensive than football. If it was what Giovanni wanted, then it was better for the both of them, right?

“Okay, honey. If you really want to, let’s check out this-”

“YAY! Thanks mom, you're the best!” Giovanni whoops, bounding around aimlessly, not knowing where the entrance is.

“Here, this way,” Trixie coaxes, half stooping to take her son’s hand and walk him to the studio.

A large purple and pink sign that says "BEYOND BELIEF" in cursive writing is secured to the top of the entrance. The waiting area is rather visually pleasing. Sofas are covered with pastel faux fur of different colours, on which groups of friends seat themselves while waiting for dance classes to begin. The gleam of the polished wood floor indicates that Alyssa and her team pride themselves in upkeep of the studio. The beige walls are decorated with photographs of dancers of all ages in action. They depict backup dancers at concerts, to performing at various events, to children at competitions. Trixie doesn't look too closely at the pictures, but one of the dancers seems strangely familiar to her. She brushes it off, thinking nothing more of it than someone having a strong resemblance to someone she’d known. 

She and Giovanni walk over to the counter. There’s a woman with curly brown hair and mahogany skin seated behind it. Based off of her outfit, she's probably a dance instructor. Her eyes light up when she sees them approach.

“Hallelu!” She greets with a little too much energy, then catches herself.  _ They're look new, don't freaking hallelu them… _

“Oh - I mean hi! What can I do for you?”

“I wanna dance! I wanna dance!” Giovanni cheers before Trixie can reply. He tip toes, dismayed that he's nowhere near the height of the counter.

Trixie and the instructor behind the counter laugh softly at Giovanni’s enthusiasm. The instructor begins to explain the various courses and classes the studio offers for children, while Giovanni hops around his mother eagerly. Giovanni notices someone walking in his direction, and immediately recognises her as the instructor who had taught the class he’d been been watching earlier. She sees him too, and decides to talk to him.

“Hi, I haven’t seen y’all around before,” she says in a deep voice. She’s made it a point to remember at least the name and face of dancer and parent who steps into the studio, so she definitely would have recalled these two if they weren’t new.

Trixie turns in the direction of the voice. She has big blonde hair, fuchsia eyeshadow and dangle earrings embellished with diamonds. 

_ Oh. My. GOD. _ It’s Alyssa Edwards. _ The  _ Alyssa Edwards. World-famous choreographer and dance captain for an endless list of celebrities.

Trixie is awestruck. 

Sure, this was Beyond Belief,  _ run and owned by Alyssa, _ but she’d always assumed Alyssa would be too busy choreographing and performing to be at the studio.

“Oh - wow - you’re Alyssa Edwards! Your choreos are so out of this world - oh! In a good way! In a good way.”  
  


Alyssa smiles warmly at a stunned Trixie, subconsciously tilting her head and adjusting her hair. After all these years, Alyssa can’t quite wrap her head around the fact that she has actual  _ fans, _ people who admire her craft. She just does what she does because she loves it and it feeds her soul, she never fathomed that she’d become somewhat well known, let alone an international phenomenon. 

“Oh gorl… I’m flattered. Thank you." Alyssa acknowledges, nodding slightly. “I just love that people appreciate what I’m doing. I always thought yanno, I’m just gon’ be doing some lil’ gigs. Never imagined that _ this _ many people would know about me… but here she is baby. And I'm grateful."

“I saw your class just now, Ms Edwards!” Giovanni gushes. “I wanna be as good as you when I grow up!"

Alyssa’s heart melts at the praise from the little boy grinning up at her.

“I’m sure you could be even better.”

Alyssa continues to get to know Trixie, while the instructor at the counter, who introduced herself as Shangela, explains some ground rules, such as immediately throwing one's garbage away, to Giovanni, who listens intently.

Trixie and Giovanni then look over the studio schedule and discuss which courses or classes to sign Giovanni up for. Trixie decides to sign Giovanni up for a children’s basics jazz course - for kids with no dance background, taught by an instructor called Laganja. Giovanni secretly hopes that his mother will sign him up for more classes in weeks to come, but keeps quiet about it, not wanting to pressure her.  


While Trixie creates an account on the studio’s app - to keep track of her purchases, as well as to book class via the app, an instructor's name on the list of “open classes”, which are more catered towards adults, makes her heart jump slightly.  _ Katya...  _ Trixie blinks a few times, shaking the memories of her once high school sweetheart out of her head, not bothering to contemplate the possibility of it being the same Katya. Katya wasn’t an uncommon name, after all.

Giovanni and Trixie say goodbye to Alyssa and Shangela, then set off. 

**_\- a few days later, at Beyond Belief -_ **

“Will you be okay if I leave you here, sweetie?” Trixie asks after walking Giovanni to the waiting area of the studio. “Class will start in just ten minutes, and I’ve gotta run back to work.”

Giovanni nods.

“Sure, mom. I can take care of myself!”

He waves at his mother as she strides into the carpark and drives off.

“Eww, dancing isn’t for boys, get lost,” a pale, scrawny girl with her hair in a messy bun snarls at him, deducing that she won’t get in trouble since his mother’s left. She tries to shoot him a death stare, but Giovanni glares back at her.

“I saw some boys in class when I walked past. That means boys can dance,” he reasons calmly.

“Ugh, whatever, boys shouldn’t be dancing! Boys shouldn’t be dancing! Bo-”

The girl freezes when she feels a firm hand on her shoulder.

“M- Mi- Miss Zamo! I didn’t-”

Katya doesn’t allow her to finish making excuses.

“Dance is for everyone, Karen. Apologise, NOW.”

Karen looks like she’s about to argue, but doesn’t. She avoids eye contact with Giovanni as she mutters a half-hearted apology. She looks up at Katya.

Katya suppresses an eye roll.

“That’s how to apologise if you want to be barred from auditions for the competitive team, Karen.”

Karen emits a groan, then apologises more audibly. She then sighs and makes a show of stomping to the sofa furthest away from where Giovanni is seated, and plops herself there.

Katya takes a seat on the same sofa as Giovanni and turns to face him

“Don’t listen to her, darling. You deserve to be here just as much as anyone else. She always says nasty things to newcomers. I think it’s because she feels threatened, but I don’t know for sure.”

Giovanni manages a feeble smile, but it doesn't hide how distressed he’d felt earlier. It was just his first day and some kid had already decided she didn’t like him?

“Thank you, Miss… Za… mo?”

Katya grins at the adorable boy in front of her. How anyone could shoot hurtful words at him unprovoked, she had no clue. There was something about him that was just so… loveable. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but she’d probably figure that out in due time. 

“That’s right, I’m Miss Zamo, and you are?”

“Giovanni!”

Katya spots Laganja opening a door to one of the studios and announcing that the students attending her course could enter.

“It was nice meeting you, Giovanni. Have fun in class!”

Giovanni springs to his feet and waves at Katya as he makes his way to the studio.

“I will! See you again, Miss Zamo!”

Giovanni and the rest of the students attending Laganja’s class stream into the studio. As he sets his bag down, he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Hi,” a girl with cocoa skin and wavy hair greets. She looks about two or three years older than he is.

“That Karen girl wasn't very nice to you… anyway I was wondering if you want to be friends?”

Giovanni smiles, taking comfort in the fact that he’s likely to have made a friend at the studio.

“Okay! I’m Giovanni.”

“I’m Shea.”

They head to the centre of the studio with the rest of the children. They do a quick introduction, then spread themselves out at about two arms lengths. Laganja starts her warmup, which includes both stretching and physical conditioning exercises. She then begins to teach basics like first, second and third position, relevé, pas de bourree and more. Everybody seems to be paying attention to her explanations on how their bodies should be aligned and which muscles to engage, save Karen.

“Miss Karen, I’m gonna need you to drop that attitude, okurrr? Your parents signed you up for this course because your instructors gave them the feedback that your basics weren't there.” 

Karen scowls, but murmurs an apology. Shea and Giovanni glance at each other and giggle briefly. 

“Okurrr y’all we’re gonna werk that relevé twenty more times, remember to squeeeeeeze your core and glutes, keep your ribcage closed, and your shoulders pulled back and down.”

Laganja walks around to inspect them.

“Hm, Giovanni just close the ribcage a little more… that’s it. Very good, Shea, keep it that way…”

Laganja continues to drill those basics a while longer, before venturing into front, side and back kicks, and a pirouette. She’s pleased at how focused and determined her students are, assured that it’s going to be a fulfilling eight weeks. Before they know it, the two hour session is over.

“Okay, very well done, everyone!” Laganja praises, clapping her hands. “You all had a great learning attitude. For homework, I just want you to practise everything we learned today, in total for a minimum of three hours, before we meet again next week. Can you all do that?”

“Yes Ms Estranja!” The children all chorus. 

Laganja dismisses the class and the students pour out of the studio. Shea spots her parents waiting for her and skips over to them, then realises she hasn't said goodbye to her new friend yet. 

“Bye, Giovanni! See you next week!” 

“See you, Shea!” Giovanni calls back, waving happily. He’s content that his first time at dance went so well. He checks his phone, on which Trixie has disabled everything other than the basic functions. He opens the message from his mother.

Mom❤️:

Hey honey bee,

Sorry, I got held up a little. I’ll leave work now - I’ll reach at about 7.30pm. Stay in the waiting area, alright? 

6.45PM

It’s 7pm now, which means Giovanni has time to kill. He fishes his book out of his bag, just as Miss Zamo and a bunch of adults, all wearing stilettos, exit another studio. That catches his eye. He’s intrigued as to how they balance, let alone dance in stilettos. He promises himself that he’ll progress on to that in a few years’ time.

Katya chats animatedly with two dancers - a lean, toned, fair-skinned woman with bouncy dark curls, and a tall, well-built man with curly hair. They quickly discuss something ticket related with Katya - in all likelihood for a performance - before both hugging her and speeding off for a rehearsal. Once they've left, Giovanni waves at her. He hadn't waved earlier because he didn't want to interrupt.

“Hi Miss Zamo! Dancing in heels must be sooo coolll! I wanna do it one day.”

Katya makes her way over to him, beaming, subconsciously displaying her perfect teeth.

“You could, when you’re older!”

She begins unlacing her heels. 

“Did you enjoy class?”

Giovanni nods keenly, describing how funny, kind, and yet firm, Laganja had been. He also brings up his new friend Shea, and learns that she’s actually danced for a year, stopped for another, and finally decided to get back to it.

Katya can't help but notice Giovanni’s empty water bottle.

“Giovanni, would you like another drink? I know there's a water cooler here, but there's a café just a few doors away that sells really good milkshakes and all.”

Giovanni’s eyes light up. 

“I looove milkshakes! But…” He checks his phone, and it reads 7.10pm. “My mom will be here at 7.30, we should be back by then, right?”

“Absolutely! The queues are quite short at this time,” Katya replies. “But of course if you prefer not to go, we don't-”

Giovanni hasn't known Miss Zamo long, and his mother’s always warned him not to wander off with strangers, but he just has a good feeling about her. She almost reminds him… of his own mom, in some way. He's not quite sure how, but she does.

“I wanna go!” He chirps, giggling. “Sorry I cut in, milkshakes just make me really excited.”

Giovanni and Katya make their way over to the café. Giovanni orders a chocolate caramel milkshake and Katya gets a black coffee, which puzzles him slightly.

“Why are you drinking coffee at night, Miss Zamo?”

“I have a rehearsal that ends at 3am, that’s professional dance life,” she laughs, as she pays for their drinks. Giovanni tries to hand her the amount for his drink, but she declines. He attempts to do so a few more times, unsuccessfully, then relents and thanks Katya profusely.

“Wow… my bedtime is normally 9.30 or 10.30pm…” Giovanni gasps.

Katya chuckles as she hands him his drink.

“As it should be.”

Katya and Giovanni make their way back to Beyond Belief. Katya learns a bit about Giovanni’s old life, including the fact that he happens to be from Massachusetts, just like she is. Giovanni also convinces Katya to share some child-friendly information about her upcoming NC16 performance with him. They sit in the waiting area for a few minutes, then Giovanni’s mother calls him to let her know she’s arrived. Giovanni high-fives Miss Zamo and runs to the dropoff point, while Miss Zamo slips into the staff lounge for a nap before her rehearsal.

“Had a good class, Giovanni?” Trixie queries as she drives off.

“Better than good!” Giovanni answers merrily, running Trixie through everything that happened, but excluding Karen. Trixie has long forgotten seeing the name ‘Katya’ on the dance schedule a few days ago, thus not putting the pieces together when she hears Giovanni mention ‘Miss Zamo’. The name definitely reminds her of her ex-girlfriend, but she pays no mind to the coincidences, with driving providing an excellent distraction.


	2. Does seven years change anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! :)  
> this won't make sense now, but later in the story when Katya's picking her outfit it will! When I tried to describe the skirt Katya picked out, I was actually trying to describe a skirt that I saw in bershka, but the design's kinda complicated so I think I kinda failed at describing it HAHAHA. hope y'all enjoy anyway!!! :)  
> Also in case u didn't know Brock and José are Brooke Lynn and Vanjie's guy names respectively :) I chose to make Brock Katya's dance friend since he actually dances

"Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Plie-relevé, and prep, chaine-chaine-chaine-hold that relevé! and down, pas de bourree, pirouette! Nice - again! Pas de bourrée, pirouette! And front kick, side kick, back kick, other leg! Front and side and back down."

Laganja claps her hands in amazement at how hardworking her students have been. She can tell from their performance that most of them had probably practised for a few hours daily. She'd only met most of this group last week, but they're starting to grow on her. 

"You all did so good! Looks like most of y'all did your homework!"

For the rest of the class, she teaches some less advanced techniques, but also throws them a challenge with more difficult jumps like a grande jete, barrel jump and firebird. Call her over ambitious, but she wants to push them and teach them as much as she can, so that they can practise in their own time, even when the course is over. She believes that with their determination, anything is possible for this bunch.

After a ton of sweaty training, Laganja dismisses her students.

Giovanni skips out of the studio and overhears Katya debriefing some of the dancers in her item.

"Alright, don’t forget! Reach by 4pm, take your attendance and be in makeup and costume by 6pm! See y’all on Friday, bye!"

Katya’s dancers depart a few at a time as Katya scribbles hurriedly in her planner. Giovanni waits for Katya to finish writing before greeting her.

"Hi Miss Zamo!"

Katya glances up from her planner. Her eyes twinkle.

"Hi Giovanni!"

Giovanni's about to persuade Katya to tell him more about her upcoming item, when a fluffy, frolicsome samoyed gambols past the window, in front of its owner. 

"Ooh! I wanna follow that dog!" Giovanni declares, disregarding his mother’s instructions to not roam around on his own, sprinting toward the entrance.

Katya snaps her planner shut and darts after him. The area that they were in was relatively safe, but one could never be too careful. There was still a remote possibility of Giovanni getting into trouble, and she would never allow that.

She catches up with Giovanni easily, and glimpses the dog and its owner walking into a pet store and groomer up ahead. 

"Giovanni," she begins sternly. "Please don't just run off on your own like that. It's not safe."

Giovanni pouts, but he knows that Miss Zamo's right.

"Okay, I won't do it again. Sorry Miss Zamo, I just thought the dog was so cute."

Katya gives a small but genuine smile and pats his shoulder.

"It's fine as long as you don't do it again. The dog went into that pet shop, we can go have a look."

"A pet shop?!" Giovanni cheers. "Let's go!"

Katya and Giovanni step into the pet shop. What surprises him is that the spaces in which the pets are enclosed are ample enough for them to run in small circles or jump. It also smells rather pleasant for a pet shop.

"This pet shop is so much nicer than all the others I've been to!"

"Isn't it? They actually buy pets from struggling animal shelters, and make sure to keep the pets in a space at least thrice their size," Katya agrees, as she swipes a card to open a cage and lift a puppy out.

"Whoa! You're allowed to take the pets out like that?" Giovanni asks, intrigued.

"If you're a member, you get an hour of petting access weekly," Katya replies, lowering the miniature golden retriever into his arms. She shows him how to hold it, with one arm supporting its lower body and another higher up.

Giovanni mirrors her movement and the puppy barks jovially. He plays with it a while more before moving on to make friends with a samoyed, then a tabby cat. He's about to ask Miss Zamo to open the cage to a calico kitten, when his phone rings. 

"Hey mom!"

"Hey sweetie! I'll be at the dropoff point in less than 10 minutes, alright? See you!"

"Okay, see you, mum!"

He reluctantly plods over to Katya who's preoccupied with a hamster curled up in her palm.

"Miss Zamo, I don't wanna leave, but my mom will be here soon."

“Oh!” She responds, placing the hamster back into its bedding. “Let’s walk back, then.”

As they leave the pet store, Katya spots a suspicious hooded figure loitering behind a bin. She can’t see his eyes, but her gut tells her that he’s fixating on Giovanni. Giovanni notices him too, and sticks close to Katya.

“Miss Zamo,” he whispers frantically, scampering alongside her. “That man looks scary.”

“Stick close to me and walk quickly,” Katya replies in a hushed tone. 

Giovanni instinctively takes Katya’s hand and grips it tightly, only letting go once they’re back at Beyond Belief. Katya’s about to close the door, when Giovanni’s mother pulls up at the pick up point. 

“Bye Miss Zamo!” Giovanni whoops over his shoulder.

“Take care, Giovanni!” a half-hidden Katya calls back, waving as she closes the door.

Trixie only catches a sliver of Miss Zamo as she disappears behind the door. Her silhouette is disconcertingly familiar. Trixie squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head vigorously. It’s not possible, Katya had told her she was moving to Vegas, not LA.  _ Miss Zamo isn’t Katya, Trixie. You just imagined her looking like Katya because she has a similar surname. You don't even know whether Zamo's short for Zamolodchikova. _

Giovanni hops into the car and fastens his seatbelt.

“Are you okay, mom?” he checks in a concerned voice. “You look sort of worried.”

Trixie smiles and gives him a quick hug before steering out of the carpark.

“I’m fine, honey. Just tired from a longgg day at work,” she lies.

A couple of minutes into the ride, an uncomfortable silence hangs in the air. Giovanni breaks it by raving about dance class. He then goes on to inform Trixie about his aspiration to dance in heels one day, and fills her in on the impromptu pet shop trip, accidentally including the part where he ran off unsupervised.

Trixie doesn’t even have it in her heart to tell him off. She plasters on a small smile and pretends to be excited about his endeavors, but each time he says “Miss Zamo”, more and more memories of Katya flood her mind.

After what feels like an eon, Trixie reaches home. She reminds Giovanni to get ready for bed quickly, places a few kisses on his forehead, and locks herself in her room.

She sighs, picking up a framed photo of Katya and she. Admittedly, she still keeps a few pictures of them together in a drawer. She presses her lips into a thin line as she casts her mind back to when they first got together in freshman year of high school.

**_-14 February, 11 years ago-_ **

Trixie is slumped across her desk, pretending to sleep. Valentine’s day was so stupid. Ugh. So many people in school had dates, and here she was - Trixie the boring, weird, stupid loner.

She hears footsteps approaching. Perturbation, contempt and outrage well up in her at the same time. Whoever’s here better not make fun of her.

“Hi, you’re Trixie right?” a voice that she’s never heard before asks charmingly. It at least sounds charming to her…

“That’s me, please don’t make fun of me.”

The blonde girl shuffles backwards slightly, baffled.

“Make fun of you? No… I was - I was going to ask if you wanted to be my valentine. So uh… will you be my valentine? ... I know it's random since we don't know each other, but I walked past you in the hallway the other day and I thought you were really pretty.”

Trixie peels herself off the desk and comes face to face with a greenish-blue-eyed girl with blonde waves tumbling down her shoulders. She wears a dark red dress, fitted at the top and flared out from the waist down, with a mesh overlay. She’s mysteriously charismatic.

“Oh… me? I’d love to, I’m - oh wait you already know my name-”

The girl lets out a raspy laugh. Trixie finds that laugh strangely mesmerising. 

“I’m Katya. Wanna go get ice cream? My treat!”

Trixie vaults to her feet, ecstatic that she won’t be spending Valentine’s Day alone.

She intertwines her hand with Katya's as they chit chat and giggle, sneaking out the back gate to the ice cream store near school.

**_-end-_ **

Trixie expels a groan of frustration, dread and heartbreak as the flashbacks engulf her. The countless times they skipped school and got up to all sorts of antics, particularly exploring abandoned buildings. The highlight was always what they got up to in those abandoned buildings… 

There were other times when they hurdled over the fence of a mansion near school, stripped down to their underwear and swam around in the pool. Even after being seen once and bolting away, they continued to utilise the pool as they pleased, never getting spotted again, until they grew bored of it.

They liked the arcade too, but games were pricey and their pocket money didn’t suffice. Katya, however, had a better idea: why use your own pocket money when you can spend that of rich snobs who won’t even miss it? Katya proved to be an expert at pickpocketing all the wealthy bullies in school.  _ God, she was such a badass. _

Trixie continues to bask in the memories and eventually drifts off, clutching the photograph of her ex-lover and partner in crime to her chest.

**_-Saturday night, the same week-_ **

After slapping on a smokey eye, bold red lip and an unusually blinding highlight, Katya slides her closet doors open to pick an outfit for a night out with her dance friends. She settles on a cropped silver chainmail top that’s only slightly longer than her bra, and an a-line skirt with chains attached at the waist, that features a pleated, red and black checkered panel on the right. She throws on a pair of lace-up mesh boot heels. They’re also one of the pairs that she uses for dance, but that makes them all the more appealing for wearing because they’re both comfortable  _ and _ stylish.

She checks herself out in the mirror before leaving.

_ Oohhh I look snatched. Abs for days biiiiitch. _

She smirks at her reflection before turning to leave.

Katya hops into a cab, in which her best friend, who did her first dance job with her, and who’s also a friend with benefits, is already seated.

“Hey hot stuff,” her bestie acknowledges, eyes flitting up and down her body.

“We’re still in the cab, Violet, gotta behave” Katya purrs, winking and gesturing to her bag. With the taxi driver’s focus on the road, Katya slips a few vodka shots out of her bag, handing a couple to Violet. They down them discreetly, sharing looks and giggling.

They hop out of the cab and make their way to a sky bar, grab a seat and order more drinks. Their friends show up as the waiter brings an array of shots over. 

“MISS VAAANJIE!!!” Violet shrieks, wrapping José in a tight hug. “In guy form, but still Vanjie.”

“Katya!! It’s been so long since we’ve been at a bar for non-work purposes,” José’s boyfriend, Brock exclaims as they hug each other. 

The party of four settle into their seats and catch up over lots and lots and lots of alcohol for a few hours. Eventually, they start trading embarrassing or juicy college stories, then high school anecdotes… 

The mention of high school makes Katya tense up. Violet, Brock and José exchange alarmed looks, having unintentionally touched on a painful subject for Katya.

“Oh shit sorry Katya we didn’t mean-” Violet apologises, but Katya takes her arm and cuts her off.

“It’s fine guys, we’re all drunk as fuck. I know you didn’t mean it. Anyway, it may be good for me to talk about it.”

There’s a pause as Katya frowns and drains her lime margarita. She feels nostalgia, guilt and shame all wash over her. Finally, she sighs and speaks again.

"Sorry, I know y'all are my good friends, but... I think I'd like to share this with just Violet," Katya states.

"Don't apologise, Katya. These things are hard to talk about. You're not obliged to share them with anyone," Brock assures her.

"Yeah, no sweat," José adds. "What's important is that you talk about it and get it out, even if it’s not with us. Anywayyy, we’ll leave y'all to it! We gon' get littttt at a club!"

The quartet bid their goodbyes with a load of hugs, then part ways. 

Violet leads Katya out of the bar, into the open air balcony. They find a quiet corner, overlooking the city. She takes Katya's hand.

"When you're ready, babe. No rush."

"Hmm well..." Katya sighs, reminiscing. Her heart feels like it's sore and stinging all at the same time, but the hurt that comes with thinking of Trixie is always so… pleasurable.

"I guess we never properly cleared things up. When we had disagreements, she would state her case, I would state mine... We'd apologise after that, but we never actually discussed how we would prevent ourselves from upsetting or hurting each other again. And..."

Katya knocks back three shots of tequila, savouring the burning sensation before washing it down with ginger ale. Violet gently encases her friend in her arms as she plants kisses along her temple and cheek, willing her to go on.

"It wasn't exactly a blame game, but after fights, we'd both have trouble apologising and reaching out first. There was once we went a whole month without talking... then I finally apologised."

Katya exhales shakily, burying her head in the crook of Violet's neck. Violet holds her tighter. She gently caresses Katya's shoulder, reminding her that it's alright, and perfectly healthy, to mourn the loss of a relationship.

"Well... we didn't officially break up."

Katya pauses, pressing herself impossibly close to Violet. Violet tightens her arms around Katya, rubbing her back and shoulder with one arm.

"I... remember how I met you in Vegas?"

Violet smiles and giggles at the memory. They had been offered full time jobs as night club dancers, but iconically fucked it up.

"How could I forget?! That club fired us the first night we worked there 'cause we got so drunk that we fell off the podium... and went crowd surfing!"

Katya genuinely laughs and smiles at the recollection. With the dose of laughter, she finds it easier to talk about Trixie now.

"I had planned to move to Vegas for... months, really. I didn't tell anyone. Then three weeks before moving I just casually told her."

Violet's eyes widen and she bites the insides of her cheeks to prevent her body from jolting in shock. Even from Katya, that was unexpected. Despite her surprise, she strokes Katya's hair gently.

"Of course she felt hurt and betrayed... and a lot more. We never talked again after that - I mean, I’d flown to Vegas anyway, so I guess I never bothered to reach out. I heard some rumours about her having a rebound and getting pregnant, but I don't think they're true... Or maybe that's just me not wanting to come to terms with the possibility that I hurt her that much."

Katya presses herself closer to Violet for comfort. For the most part, they sit in a melancholic silence, gazing at the illuminated skyline.

**_-the following week, Thursday at Beyond Belief-_ **

“Giovanni, can you do the c-jump again, but this time engage your back more?” Laganja requests. “That way your back will go inwards more and you’ll look more like the letter ‘c’ when you’re in the air.

Giovanni nods, taking a step on his right foot then launching off his left. He tries to pull his back in and lean further back so he can see the mirror while in mid-air.

As soon as she see’s Giovanni launch himself into the air, Karen screeches at the top of her lungs and slams her hands on the floor repeatedly.

Taken aback, Giovanni freezes, and doesn’t prepare to land.

Time seems to stop as he flails his limbs.

Then he crashes to the floor.

“Giovanni! Are you okay?” Laganja checks, scurrying over to where he has fallen.

Giovanni grimaces.

“I don’t know, my ankle really hurts.”

Karen sniggers too loudly for her own good.

Laganja seethes with rage but is aware that her current priority is getting medical attention for Giovanni.

“Can you stand?” She asks, extending a hand to him.

Giovanni takes her hand and does his best to push himself off the floor, eventually struggling to his feet.

“Yes, but it hurts…” 

Laganja hastily calls his mother a few times, but she doesn’t pick up. Panicked and at a loss for what to do, Laganja bursts out of the studio for advice. 

She spots Katya at the counter, and practically crashes into her, exasperatedly informing her of the situation.

Fury and anxiety swirl inside of Katya.  _ Why, Karen, why? _

“I’ll drive him,” she snarls as she whizzes into the studio. “Giovanni, would it be alright with you if I drove you to see a doctor?”

Giovanni furrows his brows.

“Yes, but I don’t think I can walk all the way to the car… I might need a… wheelchair?”

Katya swallows to prevent herself from laughing.

“We don’t have wheelchairs here, but if you want, I could carry you?”

“Okay! That sounds even more fun!” Giovanni laughs. “It’ll feel like I’m flying!”

Katya’s heart all but explodes at how Giovanni’s able to see a positive side of things, even when in so much pain. She scoops him up in her arms and speeds off to the nearest clinic.

At the clinic, the doctor diagnoses it as a strain, and not a sprain, much to Katya’s relief.

They’re en route to the home address that Giovanni’s given Katya, when Giovanni’s phone rings.

“Hi Mom!... Yeah I think I’m okay, the doctor said it’s a strain and it’s supposed to be not as bad as a sprain… yes Miss Zamo’s driving me home… yes I will be very nice to her… okay, see you at home, Mom.”

After twenty minutes, Katya comes to a stop in the carpark of Giovanni’s apartment complex. She steps out of the drivers’ seat, not noticing the woman at the lift lobby, who’s staring at her, mouth agape. She helps Giovanni out of the car, carries him over to the lift lobby, then stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes widen and she begins to feel giddy, but she snaps out of it just as fast, reminding herself that she can’t fall too, when carrying Giovanni, who'd had a bad fall earlier.

Suddenly all the pieces fit together in Trixie’s mind - the name Katya on the dance schedule, Giovanni raving about ‘Miss Zamo’, and the hauntingly familiar silhouette. Of course it was Katya, she just hadn’t wanted to believe it.

“Oh my god... Katya?!”

“Trixie…?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback at all, especially if it's critical, just let me know in the comments! :) thank you for reading <3


	3. Potential Amendments or A Lost Cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!  
> kinda important in case you didn't know - the actual Violet irl chose Violet as her drag name bc she wanted to name her drag persona after Jennifer Tilly's character in Bound  
> happy reading!
> 
> HEY HI THIS IS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT YOU CAN HELP BLM WITHOUT DONATING BY STREAMING THIS VIDEO AND NOT SKIPPING ADS:
> 
> https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM
> 
> If you do have the means to donate, you can copy the links to donate to some organisations here
> 
> Black Visions collective: 
> 
> https://www.blackvisionsmn.org/
> 
> Campaign Zero:
> 
> https://www.paypal.com/donate/?token=lI8-ad5OqlP3l_nhf4KbRFTWgfZaH8QqRrxbRVfYaJl_qVJF6xYPl6J_87c8FK-3oMamp0&country.x=US&locale.x=US

Trixie wipes the astonishment off her face, absentmindedly pressing the lift button. Her eyes never leave Katya.

“Mom? Miss Zamo? You know each other?” Giovanni asks, a surprised smile forming on his face. If his mum and his favourite dance teacher were friends, maybe all three of them could do something fun together, like have a picnic. 

Katya takes a deep breath and does her best to compose herself, plastering a smile on her face.

“Yes, we go way back - we were very close in high school. We lost contact, but…”

She meets Trixie’s eyes and lets out an exhilarated gasp, squealing, “OH MY GOD!!!!! I can’t believe it’s you!!!”

Trixie can’t decide if she wants to scream her head off at Katya for her very convincing act, or hug her for bringing Giovanni home.  _ Okay, Trixie. No dirty laundry in front of Giovanni. Play along. _

“Yeah, we were  _ best friends _ in high school! This is so crazy, AHHH! I missed you so much!” Trixie cheers as the lift door opens. That last part wasn’t a lie, but she wouldn’t divulge that information for a trillion dollars. She holds the door for them, then realises that Katya’s still carrying Giovanni. She embarrassedly takes Giovanni from her arms and thanks her for carrying him.

A dust devil of emotions swirls in Katya’s heart as she hears Trixie subtly place emphasis on the words ‘best friends’.  _ That deliberate friendzone. That. Deliberate. Friendzone. Oh, wait Katya… Of course she’s friendzoning you. She has a kid, which means there’s a father. Move on, bitch. _

“Oohhh!” Giovanni exclaims, wiggling with excitement. “That’s so cool! It’s like you were meant to meet again!”

Katya feels like she’s on the verge of fainting, but maintains her facade.

“Oh absolutely!” Katya chimes in. “When I was a kid my mum used to tell me it’s a sign that you’re gonna be  _ best friends forever.” _

She winks at Trixie as the lift comes to a halt, and high-fives Giovanni to make her pretense all the more plausible.

Despite their perplexing history, all that Trixie feels towards Katya in this moment is gratitude. Katya hadn’t been obliged to drive Giovanni to the doctor,  _ or  _ drive him home. Simply allowing him to wait in agony at the studio or getting someone else to do it was an easier option, that she hadn't taken.  _ She  _ did it, because she was the same compassionate, socially giving Katya that she’d fallen in love with.  _ Oh Trixie, how sentimental you’re allowing yourself to get. _

“Yeah. Best friends look out for each other… and for each others’ kids,” Trixie acknowledges, her voice almost cracking. “Thanks for bringing my lil munchkin home, Katya.”

Katya’s taken aback by how genuine she sounds. She holds the door open for them as Trixie carries Giovanni into the house. She turns to leave when… 

“Come in, Katya! It’s been seven years! We  _ have _ catch up after Giovanni goes to bed,”

Katya’s feeling conflicted. Talking to Trixie again could give her some closure, but she’s also dying to get out of this painfully awkward situation. Besides, they'd crossed paths so unexpectedly that now probably wouldn’t be the best time to talk to her.

“Pleeease stay Miss Zamo,” Giovanni pleads. “Then you can tell me one of your dance stories as a bedtime story! Pleeeeease.”

Katya is well aware of what her answer will be. She’s going to regret it. Why was declining Giovanni’s requests next to impossible?

"Hmm... Okay,” Katya relents and steps into the house. Chills begin to crawl up her body and her stomach flips. Merely being in the same apartment as Trixie is too reminiscent of high school. Recollections crawl their way into her mind. She wants out. Now.

She scans her surroundings and spots a plastic stool next to the dining table. 

“I’ll go put that in the shower,” she offers, pointing to the stool. “For Giovanni to sit on.”

“You don’t have-”

Trixie doesn't manage to finish her sentence as Katya hauls up the stool.

“Just making myself a helpful best friend,” Katya declares with a grin, thinking to herself:  _ more like anything I can use as a distraction.  _ “Which way’s the bathroom?”

“It’s there-” Trixie replies out of habit. “I mean - I can do it! Just have a seat! I can- I…”

She surrenders and makes her way to Giovanni’s bedroom to prepare his pyjamas and towel instead. When she comes back out, she finds Giovanni giggling at one of Katya’s recounts.

“... then I dropped my fan,” Katya shares. “I was in the centre for that part, though. So I tried to make it look like it was supposed to happen. The audience seemed to believe it.”

“You would be a good actress,” Giovanni laughs. “You can make everybody believe everything!”

Katya chuckles. Giovanni was so exceedingly adorable.

After Katya finishes her story, Trixie carries Giovanni to the bathroom. She makes sure he has everything he needs, shuts the door and turns back to Katya, who appears to be lost in thought.

“Hey, Katya…?” Trixie half-asks in a timid voice.

Katya breaks out of her daze. Meeting Trixie again has caused her heart and stomach to collide into each other and wrestle until they've tied a million knots. A strange tingling, cold sensation creeps over her neck. She wants to flee and get the hell out of Trixie's house, but she promised Giovanni a bedtime story. She's not about to let him down on the same day he sustained an injury. She turns to face Trixie.

In an attempt to sound casual she goes, “what’s up?” 

“I - well - I meant what I said back there,” she begins. "Thanks for bringing Giovanni home... and for taking him to the doctor - oh and uh, running after him when he wandered off. I, uh…” 

Trixie hesitates, eyes flicking between the ground and Katya.

"I... I really appreciate it, a lot. Thank you."

Katya nods slowly, masking her uneasiness.  _ Stop. Stop it, Trixie. Please. I don't deserve any kind words from you after what I did.  _

“Just… thanks for being a friend… and like a really cool bodyguard to him,” Trixie concludes as the corners of her mouth tilt upward ever so discreetly. “Giovanni is my whole world, and it’s so kind of you to have taken care of him out of goodwill.”

Katya gives her a faint smile and chooses her next words carefully.

“It's really nice of you to say that, but I just did what was right. I’ll continue looking out for him.”

Trixie holds her breath upon hearing Katya's formal reply. She can't fault her for it. Given their complex past, it’s pretty much a miracle that she’s presently seated on her couch. In all honesty, she'd invited Katya to stay on a whim. Was it to make their "best friend" story more credible? Was it to just... talk? Was it for closure? _Why…?_

“He’s... very sweet,” Katya adds as she fiddles with a lock of hair. “You must be doing something right.”

Trixie falters. Had she? Her life unequivocally revolved around Giovanni, but he’d never had a father figure. Furthermore, there was always a richer family, a “crazier” family, and… undoubtedly families larger than the size of two. Was Giovanni getting all that he ought to experience? Was she doing enough for him? What if… 

“I hope so... sometimes I don't feel like…” Trixie discloses without thinking. “I mean! Uh- I! Uh! Thanks! I try my best!”

Trixie’s initial response confounds Katya. Whenever Giovanni brought his mother up in conversations, he mentioned positive things with regard to her. He indisputably adored his mother. Additionally, even if she felt inadequate, there was always her husband to assure her of what a fantastic mother she was, wasn't there. A reserved smile overlays Katya’s despondency and penitence. Trixie, being her compassionate self, would’ve undoubtably found someone better than her. It was only a matter of time. She had no right to get jealous now, especially not after seven years,  _ along with  _ how she'd practically ripped Trixie's heart out and thrown it into an incinerator .

“I’m glad it worked out for you,” Katya comments, concealing the envy she feels toward Giovanni's father. 

Trixie is caught off guard.  _ What exactly  _ was Katya talking about?

“Sorry?”

Katya consciously blinks, willing the words to leave her mouth.

“I’m happy for you. You err, found your match and have a kid, that’s… cute!” She manages to come up with by the skin of her teeth.

“Still forgetful as ever huh,” Trixie says it more as a statement than a question. “I’m a single mum.” 

Katya finds herself paralysed as the truth crashes down on her at maximum impact. Giovanni had mentioned his father in passing, implying that he’d met him. If that was the case, had the rumours been… in accordance with reality? Ugh, had her vile old self hurt Trixie so much that she’d gotten into a…  _ rebound relationship _ ? Who was the father? Did he support Trixie or scram like a coward? 

“Oh… I’m… sorry for assuming,” Katya utters, rattled by the discovery. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to pry or… anything.” 

“Oh… you didn't know?” Trixie clarifies, frowning sceptically. “I thought Giovanni would've told you it was just us… considering uh, how much he- well- seems to like you.”

In her befuddled state, Katya’s at a loss of words. What should she even say?  _ Oh, of course. _

“No, he really didn't.” Katya promises, casting her eyes downward. “He always… raves about what a great mum you are, though. He tells me how much he enjoys all the fun things you do together, like building forts in the living room and hanging fairy lights in them, baking - where you do most of the work, outings to gardens and museums… you get the gist.”

It was true. Giovanni had never once complained about being distant from his father. As a matter of fact, he’d made it quite clear to Katya that he preferred his thoughtful and sincere mother’s company. 

Trixie breaks into a grin.

“Tell me you weren’t just saying that.”

“We both know I’m horrible at being sappy. I couldn't have made that up if my life depended on it,” Katya affirms her with a laugh.

Being valued by her precious little Giovanni kindles a warmness in Trixie’s heart. She believes parenting should be done in a way that the child likes, instead of only what the parent sees fit. It's the least she can do, taking into account that he was her motivation to pick herself up on bad days, her comfort and reminder of the good that existed in the world, and her pride and joy. Naturally, she aimed to be the same for him, and if he appreciated spending time with her and her efforts, then perhaps Katya hadn’t been wrong, when she claimed that Trixie had been doing something right. That was a gratifying notion.

Katya notices that Trixie’s staring into space contemplatively and lets her be.

Several minutes later, a shout emanates from the bathroom.

“Mommm? I can’t stand! How do I brush my teeth?”

Shaking herself from her trance, Trixie tries to come up with a solution.

“He could rinse into a basin?” Katya suggests, glancing into the kitchen. 

“Oh, right, thanks Katya,” Trixie calls back as she walks briskly to the kitchen to get a basin for Giovanni.

Giovanni lies in bed listening to Katya’s dance anecdote after washing up. 

“... and there was this boy, let’s call him L, who directly asked the instructor to assign him the front and centre of the formation, reason being that he thought he was the best and the rest of us were ‘just decoration’,” Katya narrates.

Giovanni’s eyes widen in disbelief. How self-centred  _ and _ ridiculous could some people be?!

“Ooh, I know this one,” Trixie sniggers. “L still got off too easy.”

“Anyway,” Katya continues. “We decided to make him pay for that. Literally.”

Giovanni dissolves in giggles as Katya describes how they set L up.

All of the dancers in the item, including L, had decided to play a game. The game entailed players sitting in a circle and passing a shirt while someone turned away and blasted music. When the music stopped, the person holding the shirt would have to buy refreshments for everyone. They had planned for whoever passed the shirt to L to announce ‘oops, it better not be me!' before handing it to him. That had led to L treating the other fourteen dancers to cupcakes and whatever beverages they fancied.

“It would be funny if we did that to Karen,” Giovanni laughs drowsily, but pauses with uncertainty. “But… I might feel a bit bad if we did.”

“Oh! That's nothing to feel bad for, but you actually can’t because-” Katya informs him, but gets cut off.

“What?!” Trixie interjects, summoning every last scrap of her willpower to not slap Katya. “Are you-”

“Wait wait wait!” Katya gasps, waving her hands and forcing a laugh to avoid alarming Giovanni. To her relief, half-asleep Giovanni hasn’t picked up on his mother's flare up.

“Because she got banned from Beyond Belief! They notified other studios about her behaviour as well.”

Trixie gulps at her outburst.

“Oh. Sorry, I thought you were gonna say something else…” Trixie concedes, instantly switching her demeanour. “That's good! Yayyy! No more Karen!”

Giovanni sighs contentedly into his pillow, whispering a soft ‘yay’ before drifting off. Trixie switches off the light as Katya exits the room.

Guilt flickers in Trixie’s eyes when she next addresses Katya.

“Sorry I… exploded. I should've let you finish before jumping to conclusions. I don't even know why I overreacted so badly.”

Katya’s got a pretty accurate idea as to why. 

“I think that anger was… built up,” Katya surmises with a sheepish grin. “And was tucked away for seven years.”

Trixie throws her head back, cackling. That’s entirely possible.

“For what it's worth… Looking back, I really do wish I had told you about my plans earlier. You deserved to know. It wasn't fair in the slightest bit," Katya avows, meeting Trixie's gaze a few times. "I'm sorry. Being too proud a bitch to disclose my plans in case I failed was no excuse - if anything it was a personal problem. Apologising probably doesn't mean anything now - it's been seven years and we've made paths for ourselves, but an apology from me was still long overdue."

Katya hastens to the door instantly after her apology, oblivious to Trixie striding after her.

"Hang on, Katya," Trixie coaxes. "I'll walk you to your car and we can talk - uh - if you'd like me to, that is. It's also late."

Katya somewhat shudders, but agrees. She and Trixie discuss their feelings in a civilised manner on their way to the carpark. Who'd have guessed they were capable of that seven years back?

_**-7 years ago, Trixie & Katya's shared apartment-** _

"Aaahhhhh!!! I did it Trixie!!! I got my dream job!!!" Katya squeals as she bursts in through the front door, trapping Trixie in a snug embrace. "Okay... not my dream job, but it's a full-time dance job!!!"

A wide beam spreads across Trixie's face.

"Aaahhhhhhh!!! I'm so happy for you!!! Yayyyyy!!!" Trixie yelps. She presses Katya closer to her and they share a few celebratory kisses.

After more kissing, Katya inches back slightly and sighs.

"You okay?" Trixie checks. "You look kinda sad for someone who's landed a job that they like."

"I..." Katya exhales. "I have to... move..."

"Oh! Somewhere nearer to work? Let's start looking then," Trixie casually states, settling down in front of her laptop. "We've graduated so we don't need to be near school, and our lease will be up soon anyway. Where's good?"

Katya takes a seat opposite Trixie and buries her head in her hands, clutching her scalp in distress. How was she supposed to break it to Trixie that she'd be moving to Vegas in a mere three weeks? She was at fault for not giving Trixie ample notice. She'd known better. Yet she'd done it. _Okay Katya... breathe... and tell her..._

"Katya? What's wrong?" Trixie asks quietly, easing Katya's hands away from her face and holding them.

"I... uh..."

Trixie gives her an encouraging nod to go on, heedless of the rude shock awaiting her.

"The job I landed is in Vegas and I have to leave in three weeks!" Katya blurts, ashamed. Even she looks astounded at the words that have just left her own mouth.

Trixie freezes, processing what she's just heard. The warmth from her eyes fades as reality hits her. This meant that they'd either have to have a long distance relationship or break up. She undeniably had the right to a much earlier heads up.

Trixie glowers at Katya coldly, before shoving a pillow from the sofa into the wall.

"Katya," Trixie spits emotionlessly. "You're one problematic bitch, you know that?"

Trixie grabs another pillow, and punctuates each word by jabbing it as she shrieks, "Why! Don't! You! Just! Tell! Me! What's! Going! On! I! Of! All! People! Should! Know!"

"You know why," Katya retorts. She's in the wrong. So what? She has her reasons too.

"It's because," Katya yells back, kicking the sofa so hard that it slides a few inches away from her. "Hell yeah I'm problematic. I don't like telling people my plans until I accomplish them in case I fail! What am I supposed to do then? Let the whole world know how much shit I failed at?"

"UGHHH!" Trixie growls as she hurls the pillow that she'd been pummelling at Katya. "Why are you like this?! I'm not the whole world Katya, I'm your _girlfriend_! We've been together for _four goddamn years_ and you're _scared to fail in front of me?!_ "

Trixie spots the dish rack in the corner of her eye, considering smashing it. Isn't breaking dishes what toxic couples do? Yes. That's exactly why she's going to do it. That's precisely what they were. Toxic. No communication, no trust, no boundaries. She's over it.

Trixie snatches the two largest plates and flings them into a corner diagonally behind her, ensuring that they don't hit either of them. There's no way in hell that she'd physically hurt Katya. She just wants to be dramatic. Even so, she's bewildered by what she's just done.

Katya stays rooted to the spot like a deer in the headlights. Had Trixie... broken dishes? Petrified, she averts her eyes from the smithereens and scurries into her room to pack her belongings. She seals herself in her room to wallow in her sorrows and avoid Trixie for the rest of the day. 

When she leaves to stay with a friend the next day, much to her dismay, she runs into Trixie.

Trixie's forlorn gaze lingers on her. Her eyes are red and puffy, a dead giveaway that she's been crying. Katya's done her share of sobbing too. Not that she'd have liked to admit it but her eyes definitely ratted her out as well.

"Bye Katya," Trixie croaks, immediately looking away. She won't let Katya see the tears pouring out of her eyes, not after she'd made plans to move and tossed her aside like she meant nothing. It was one thing to be ambitious and another to completely overlook one's partner.

"Bye," Katya rasps, unable to bring herself to say Trixie's name. She refuses to grant herself permission to break down in front of Trixie. 

When she's at the door and certain that Trixie's out of earshot, she whispers, "I love you." 

Unbeknownst to Katya, Trixie had heard it.

_**-End-** _

"Honestly though. What the fuck was wrong with me?!" Katya wheezes as she hops into her car.

"Right there with you, but I wasn't much of an angel either," Trixie confesses.

With Trixie distracted, Katya slips two tickets into an envelope. A few years after she'd befriended Violet, Violet had accidentally made a name for herself in the fashion industry. Violet had been running this Instagram account where she posted her designs of outfits just for fun. It had simply been a hobby until Jennifer Tilly came across it, asked her to dress her, and gave her a shoutout. Although Violet wasn't that well known yet, her following was growing rapidly and she was having a launch in two weeks' time. She'd decided that since she herself was a dancer, she wanted dancers performing there. Booking Katya as one of the performers was a no brainer. This also meant that Katya was given a few free tickets to distribute to whoever she pleased. Giving Trixie tickets to the event seemed like the perfect peace offering since it could allow her to network... _If_ she still wanted to be a fashion designer, that was.

"You know... I don't know if you still wanna be a fashion designer," Katya states, extending the envelope to Trixie. "If you do, though, here's a little peace offering. Don't open it till you get back upstairs."

Trixie gingerly plucks the envelope from Katya's hands, as if to inspect it. This was very strange and sudden. Katya giggles, but she can't blame Trixie for being cautious.

"Thanks?" Trixie says in a puzzled tone. She's extremely confused at the moment. "I mean I have no idea what this is but... thanks?"

"I hope you like it," Katya hums. "Anyway, fair's fair. You walked me to my car, I'll wait here until I see you make it back into your apartment."

Trixie grins, feeling a light tug at her heartstrings. No, she's not feeling anything towards Katya. It's just the shock talking. 

Trixie steps back into her apartment, locks the door, and carefully tears the envelope open.

_Violet Chachki's Fashion Launch?!_ Was Katya proposing to her?! It sure as hell felt like it. This was a million times better than any ring. How had Katya even... gotten hold of this?

Katya simpers to herself as she updates Violet.

Katya:

GUESS WHO I GAVE TIX FOR UR LAUNCH TO

10.03 PM

Violet:

Pimp

Violet:

Witch

Violet:

Demon

Violet:

Cult leader

10.03 PM

Katya:

U fucking bitch

Katya:

Trixie

10.04PM

Violet:

HUH?!

Violet:

WHATTTTTTTT

Violet:

DETAILS NOW

10.04PM

Katya:

Bye gotta drive

10.04PM

Violet:

BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH k fine drive safe 

10.04PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HI THIS IS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT YOU CAN HELP BLM WITHOUT DONATING BY STREAMING THIS VIDEO AND NOT SKIPPING ADS:
> 
> https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM
> 
> Hey friends I won't be updating thaaat fast 'cause I've rented a few dance tutorials (woooow who would've guessed I'm a dancer from all my technical terms?! HAHAHA) but I won't make y'all wait longer than 10 days for an update I promise <3
> 
> ^I wrote that a while ago. To add on, (warning this may be upsetting) there's so much going on in the world right now. I hope you're all doing as well as you possibly can. If anything, reading this silly little chapter helps you escape reality IF you need to. I've done my best to stay informed and educate friends regarding Black Lives Matter, and donated to Black Visions Collective (I know not everyone can donate, but I'll list a few organisations that you can donate to if you have the means). I really don't know what to say besides stand against discrimination if you see it happening. Sending a hug to anyone who needs it <3
> 
> Some organisations you can donate to support the Black community:
> 
> Black Visions Collective - Focused on dismantling systems of violence and oppression & shifting the public narrative to create transformative, long-term change
> 
> https://www.blackvisionsmn.org/
> 
> Campaign Zero - Online platform & organisation that utilises research-based policy solutions to end police brutality in America
> 
> https://www.paypal.com/donate/?token=lI8-ad5OqlP3l_nhf4KbRFTWgfZaH8QqRrxbRVfYaJl_qVJF6xYPl6J_87c8FK-3oMamp0&country.x=US&locale.x=US


	4. Secret Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️  
> Hi loves if you read my initial dreadful and confusing chapter 4 I am very sorry for scarring you for life this is nothing like it the one I deleted!!!  
> In other news, DETOX LIKED MY COMMENT ON INSTA ERRRMAHGAHD.
> 
> Finally and very importantly, help BLM in any way you can here!!!♥️
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#
> 
> ♥️

"Oh wha- oh! Really? Thank you so much Jaida! You're the best boss ever!" Trixie declares with a laugh. "Yeah see you when I'm back next Friday!"

Her employer had just given her a week off to take care of Giovanni upon learning about his injury. That's generous by Trixie's standards - her past employers would give her hell simply for leaving to take Giovanni to the doctor. On the contrary, Jaida had a heart of gold. She was far too indulgent an employer for her own good, giving in to even her most frivolous ideas, like sparkly pink faux fur covers for the sofa in their break room. For the first morning in two years, Trixie isn't racing out of her apartment, plunging into her car and flooring it. This feels unusually narcotic. She grabs her phone and informs her best gal pal that she won't be going in to work for a week and receives an instant reply.

Adore:

Noooooooooooooo imyimyimy

Adore:

Too used to having u around bitch♥️ ewww♥️

Adore:

Hope Giovanni recovers soon♥️ would beat that karen bitch to a mufuckin’ pulp

Adore: 

But bitch now I have to face snotty rich customers for a whole fucking week without uuuuu :( WTF how am I supposed to survive

Adore:

Fuck me that Bianca bitch is here AGAIN UGH gtg

09.47AM

Trixie grins at Adore's texts and sends her a few cat memes to alleviate her dread before opening Instagram and having a go at finding Katya's account for the umpteenth time. She's dying to message Katya and query how she’d gotten access to invitations for Violet's launch. Her stalking mission is interrupted by an excited sounding Giovanni.

"Mom! Shea wants to visit me tomorrow!" Giovanni chirps from the sofa where he's sprawled out watching a Barbie movie. "Can I say yes? Oh! She also wants to bring her little brother? Oh and she invited me over next-next week too!”

"Hmm..." Trixie mulls over a compromise, pulls out Giovanni's math practise book and flips it open. She'll allow both playdates, especially since him being at a friend's house the week after next works perfectly for her - she would require someone to watch Giovanni while she’s at Violet’s fashion launch, after all. Sure, she’s not too familiar with Shea’s mother, but when she meets her tomorrow she’ll be able to decide if she’s trustworthy, won’t she?

“I'll allow it, if you finish these two pages."

Giovanni pouts but agrees and pauses the Barbie movie. It's just two pages, anyway. While solving the problems, he ponders why Shea had asked him to not be 'surprised' when he saw her brother. With a shrug, he carries on, not thinking much of it.

Trixie spends most of the day treating herself to skincare and napping in intervals, while Giovanni has a movie marathon.

The doorbell rings when dinner comes around.

Trixie yanks the door open.

"HEY BI- I mean sis!! I missed you!" She whoops, then lowers her tone. "I almost forgot we can't swear."

Adore cackles and hugs Trixie before stepping into the house.

"Same, same. Work felt SO weird without you today. I missed you! That was wayyy too long without seeing you."

Prior to Trixie’s time off work, Adore and Trixie hadn't gone a day without seeing each other for as long as they could remember. They’d bonded unexpectedly fast the first year they’d gotten acquainted, then grown inseparable for the following three years. Jaida’s boutique was open every day, aside from public holidays on which they would arrange something special for the two of them anyway. Additionally, they’d travelled around the world together a significant number of times. Trixie also avoided her family for the most part, since they’d been awfully hostile when she'd come out as bisexual, so she usually spent holidays with Adore’s family in Azusa. They were the epitome of what teens around them referred to as ‘friendship goals’.

Adore beams at Giovanni and greets him.

"Hey, Pirate. How's your ankle?"

"Mermaid Princess!!! I can't stand for very long, but I’ll be okay!" Giovanni cheers as she Adore wraps her arms around him. Their nicknames had come about as a result of Adore always joking that she was a mermaid. Adore was close to Giovanni as well, since she'd known Trixie for four years. She pretty much sees him as her nephew... or a little brother. She couldn't decide which.

Adore sets a bag down on the table and announces, "I got us DIY tacos! So we don't have to add whatever stuff we don't like!"

"Oohhhhh!" Giovanni marvels as Adore starts to lay out the food. "DIY tacos are always so fun! You're the best, Mermaid Princess!!"

"Hey, not me?" Trixie jibes, setting a few dishes down on the table.

Giovanni giggles.

"You're the best too! You can both be the best!"

"Lemme guess," Trixie teases, but her smile doesn’t meet her eyes. "Next you're gonna say Miss Zamo is the best too."

Giovanni doesn’t notice how forced her expression appears to be as he springs onto his chair.

"Yeah! You’re all the best!” Giovanni hurrahs, reaching for a taco shell. “Do you know Miss Zamo, Mermaid Princess?”

Sensing Trixie’s discomfort, Adore answers the question and changes the topic. She’s 

“I’ve heard of her! Anyway, Mommy told me you’re going to your friend, Shea is coming over tomorrow?”

Giovanni nods enthusiastically and fills Adore in on their plans for the playdate and some of the movies he watched earlier in the day. After Giovanni cleans up for bed, Adore sings him to sleep. 

“Oh. My. God!” Adore hisses as soon as they close the door to Giovanni’s room. “Fucking Bianca! She told me I looked like a damn roll of scotch tape! In front of Jaida! UGH.”

Trixie takes one glance at Adore’s plaid skirt and scream-guffaws.

“Sorry! It  _ is _ really funny.”

“It would be if she was actually a friend, but she isn’t!” Adore laments as a faint smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. “Anyways, I told her I’m a sales assistant, not  _ some big spender  _ \- and it was so hard not to swear while saying that, like bitch, what the fuck?! - then she was like ‘okay sure, uh, what’s your name again?’ Uh,  _ rude _ ?! Just wait till I get signed. She'll never forget my name again ‘cause there’ll be posters for my concert every-fucking-where bitch.”

Trixie pulls her fuming best friend into a hug, helping her relax a little. Adore’s just so frustrated. She was immune to snobby customers, because so far they had all been airheads spewing words of no substance. Bianca was different, reason being that the digs that she took at Adore were actually smart. Words were just words - Adore could deal with that, but she despised the fact that deep down, she found Bianca funny. She hated that she appreciated Bianca’s humour.

“You're normally not affected by shitty customers at all, but today you seem really mad,” observes Trixie concernedly. “Did something else happen? Are you okay?”

“Nothing else,” Adore clarifies defeatedly. “I’m mad for once ‘cause I actually find her funny, dammit! Like… if she weren't so rude she’d be such a fun person to talk to…”

“Like she’s not plain dumb so she's kinda better than our other snotty customers, and less possible to not give a fuck about?” Trixie surmises.

Adore nods, groans and punches her thigh.

“UGH. Why’s she so obsessed with me?!” Adore grumbles. “Especially since she  _ claimed _ to not know my name.”

“She’s obsessed because you’re so fun and kind and cute and caring and… insert every other positive trait,” Trixie half-jokes, half-assures. “Did Jaida do anything?”

“She told her to lay off and not talk to me like that,” Adore explains. “After she left, Jaida apologised to me and said that's just how she is… but  _ Jaida  _ shouldn't even have been the one to apologise! I don't even know why she’s  _ good friends _ with a fucking rude bitch like that!”

“Well… I think only someone as nice as Jaida could tolerate her,” Trixie points out, pulling Adore to the couch. “I have a surprise for you, actually. Maybe that’ll make things a little better?”

Adore giggles. Trixie's probably right. Trixie pulls a glittery lilac ticket out from the envelope that Katya gave her the day before.

“Seeing Katya wasn't all bad. She gave me two of these. Go with me?”

Adore’s jaw hangs open.

“Is that… Violet… How?!”

Trixie shrugs in mystification.

“I tried to find her insta and ask. Couldn't find it.”

“Of course I’m going with you!” Adore exclaims, flinging her arms around her gal pal and keeping the ticket in her wallet securely. “Offended you even had to  _ ask _ .”

They giggle and banter further, when a sudden realisation hits Adore.

“Ohmygod I’m so sorry. I was so annoyed about Bianca that I didn't ask you about yesterday! How are you holding up?”

Trixie gives her a resigned sigh. She’s in a horribly similar position to Adore’s.

“Honestly, sort of the same,” Trixie admits. “She's even  _ kinder _ than before. Makes it more difficult to keep the memories at bay.”

“Finding it hard to move on ‘cause she’s such a good person?” Adore laughs bitterly, putting an arm around Trixie. “Yeah, sounds like a Bianca kinda sitch.”

Trixie glowers down at the cushion that she’s been squishing in uncertainty. As far as she'd observed and Giovanni had reported, Katya was a saint.

“I just wanted to move on… I was doing just fine, but her stupidass suddenly showed up as Giovanni's  _ favourite _ dance teacher who's  _ looked out for him ever since he joined Beyond Belief.” _

Trixie exhales slowly.

  
  


“Why does she have to be such a good person?! I just wanted her to fit my expectations that she was inconsiderate and selfish, but she’s the  _ complete opposite! _ ”

Adore chews her lip nervously before speaking.

“You… said you wanted to move on, right?”

Trixie nods.

“I guess. I thought I was over her, but seeing her again…  _ As a much, much, much better version of herself…  _ ugh.”

“Do you think maybe now that you've both grown a lot personally, that-” Adore attempts to put forward.

“Ugh. I don't wanna think about that,” insists Trixie, pulling herself off the sofa. She can't deny that something in her heart wants to run right into Katya’s arms and never let her go again, however that’s a thought for another time. All she needs right now is to wash up and go to bed.

“I’m so sorry, I didn't mean-” Adore apologises.

“Don't. I uh…” Trixie trails off, embarrassed.

Adore knows that Trixie’s mind is running absolutely wild at this point in time. That's always the case when she doesn't finish her sentences.

“Yeah? Anything you need.”

“Can you… sing me to sleep too?” Trixie requests with a nervous laugh. This is so embarrassing. Her best friend is going to think she’s so childish.

“Duh! Are you kidding?!” Adore agrees enthusiastically, giggling. “I’ve been  _ waiting for forever _ for you to ask me that!” 

Trixie returns the laugh and goes to wash up, while Adore pens down lyrics for a song, simultaneously deciding which song to sing to Trixie. Or maybe she’ll sing a Dolly Parton song.  _ Okay Adore… whatever it is, NO breakup songs. _

Some composing and washing up later, Adore kneels beside Trixie’s bed and takes her hand to comfort her as she sings her to sleep. She makes her voice soft and sweet.

_ “It’s the weekend, anything can happen, anything can happen tonight…” _

Trixie begins to relax. Her once tensed up shoulders melt away from her ears as Adore carries on singing.

_ “A million stars light up the night, the constellations give me life, and heaven’s boulevard is shining…” _

Trixie’s grip on Adore’s hand loosens slightly as she drifts nearer to la la land.

_ “Just surrender, live forever, it’s all ours tonight…” _

Sleep gradually overcomes Trixie as Adore’s voice grows more and more distant. She falls asleep before Adore wraps up her song.

Adore grins, rises to her feet and gathers her belongings. She turns to leave, but can't help noticing a half-opened drawer that contains pictures of Katya and Trixie. Intrigued, she slinks closer to it and picks up a photograph, subconsciously analysing it.

Adore hadn't seen any of Trixie’s short-lived girlfriends and boyfriends make her smile like she had in the framed memory. She promises herself that she’ll get Trixie and Katya back together, if it’s the last thing she does.

Her next chance to do that  _ is _ in a couple of weeks, though.

**_-The next day-_ **

“Hi Ms Mattel! Hi Giovanni!” Shea greets merrily when Trixie opens the door. “This is my brother, Maxwell.”

Shea eyes Trixie's outfit and makeup.

“You look awesome Ms Mattel! Like Barbie got a wardrobe  _ and  _ makeup upgrade!”

Trixie chuckles at the endearing analogy.

“Thank you honey, that's what I was going for. You look pretty great too.”

“Hi Giovanni!” Maxwell voices in a friendly manner, but also with a hint of bashfulness. “Hi Ms Mattel, thank you for having us over.”

_ Oh. _ Giovanni now comprehends why Shea had implored him to not act shocked when he met Maxwell. He didn't come across as being the least bit related to Shea or her mother.

“Hi Trixie! I’m Bobbi,” Shea’s mother introduces herself, shaking Trixie's hand. “Thanks for agreeing to host my lil’ rascals on such short notice.”

“I’m happy to! Thank you for offering to have them over two weeks from now too!” Trixie replies gleefully.

Trixie and Bobbi seat themselves at the dining table and get acquainted while their little ones plop themselves on the sofa.

"Oh, just to let you know in case you’re confused - I'm adopted!” Maxwell informs Giovanni lightheartedly. 

Giovanni makes sense of it. Adoption  _ did  _ mean that you could adopt literally  _ anyone _ . The play of light and shadow on Maxwell's face also catches his attention. He’s definitely familiar with the use of cosmetics although he doesn’t seem any older than nine years of age.

"Hi Maxwell! You're wearing makeup right?" Giovanni pipes up, fascinated.

Maxwell feels his face heat up. He swallows. Was he going to get made fun of  _ again _ ?

"Uh, yeah, uhhh-"

"It looks really nice! My favourite part is the sparkles!" Giovanni compliments.

"Oh!" Maxwell breathes, relieved. "Thank you! I was scared you were gonna make fun of me."

“I… why would I make fun of you… for wearing makeup?” Giovanni asks, perplexed.

“Oh, nothing,” Maxwell dismisses, evading the question. “So you like makeup too?”

"I love makeup! It’s so interesting!" Giovanni raves. "I watch mum put it on every morning! It looks so fun, but she won't put it on me because she says it's bad for 'kids' skin'."

Giovanni pouts and Shea laughs.

"That's what mum tried to tell Maxwell, but he didn't listen!"

Maxwell glances at Trixie and Bobbi who appear to be absorbed in what he infers is some adult conversation.

“You know,” he whispers to Giovanni. “I brought some makeup with me. I could help you apply it - they're not looking.”

A mischievous grin spreads across Giovanni's face.

“Okay! Yay!”

Shea opens her mouth slightly as if to protest, but instead offers, “I’ll keep a lookout. If they look this way I’ll just ask them some weird questions.”

The trio share a mischievous giggle and immerse themselves in conversation while Shea simultaneously watches Trixie and Bobbi.

Maxwell places just a light touch of shimmer on Giovanni's eyelids and tops it off with brown eyeliner, similar to his own look.

Shea notices Trixie’s head turn in their direction, and springs into action.

“Ms Mattel? Could I ask you something?”

Trixie grins at her just as Maxwell puts down the eyeliner and pretends to be laughing at something outside the window with Giovanni.

“Could you…” Shea stalls as she tries to think of something normal.  _ Whatever, screw it. Ask what you really want to, Shea. _

“Could you do my makeup please?”

Bobbi’s face twists into an amused yet sheepish expression.

“I’m sorry Trixie, I-”

“Hey, your call, but if you're okay with it,” Trixie indicates to Bobbi. “I’d gladly do it.”

“Oh… okay,” Bobbi agrees. “But not too often Shea! You know makeup isn't good for your skin.”

Shea leaps up from the sofa.

“Yay! Thanks Ms Mattel!”

Trixie, Bobbi and Shea adjourn to Trixie’s room where her dresser is located, leaving Giovanni and Maxwell alone.

“You're coming over next-next week, right?” Maxwell confirms as he blends foundation on Giovanni's face.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Can I ask for your help with a small thing?” Maxwell appeals. “You have to keep it a secret, though.”

“Okay! I'm good at keeping secrets,” Giovanni guarantees.

“Well…” Maxwell begins to elaborate in a hushed tone. “Shea likes the girl next door to our house, Sasha.”

“Ooh…” Giovanni simpers.

“Yeah, well,” Maxwell proceeds as he blends some concealer. “Last week Sasha tried to talk to her but she freaked out, so I have a plan to get them talking again. If you'll help me it’ll be a lot more fun! And easier!”

“I’m in!” Giovanni exclaims a little too loudly, then claps his hand over his mouth.

“Great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi cuz Bob is Cracker's drag mom yanno HAHAHA (Maxwell is Miz Cracker's boy name)


	5. The setup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi if you took the time to read this I love you lolol  
> I'm sorry for spamming direct speech in this chapter honestly describing bores me bc when I write I envision the queens talking irl HAHA but I promise next chapter won't be direct speech trash

Adore presses her lips into a thin line while reorganising outfits on their respective racks. Her brows crease faintly as she ponders how to set Trixie up with Katya.  _ Katya will probably be onstage and backstage for most of the event, so how would- _

"Hey, um, are you okay?"

Adore whips herself around and comes face to face with...

_ Violet Chachki?! OMGOMGOMG?! _

Adore gasps involuntarily. _ Wow, real cool Adore, realll coolll. _

"You looked a little troubled. Anything a stranger could help with?"

"I... uh... hi..." Adore manages, nearly dropping the piece she's holding. She swats her hands wildly and catches it in an ungainly manner.  _ Great, Adore. You're totally giving Violet the best impression of you. _ That aside, how could Violet think she was a stranger?! People weren't kidding when they said Violet behaved as though she had no clue that she was a public figure.

Violet giggles.

"Sorry if I startled you?"

"Uh- no, no! You didn't! Uh... didn't startle me!" Adore stammers, frantically slotting the dress into a random space on a rack. "I uh, really like your designs! Uh! Clothes designs!"

Then it hits Adore. It's  _ Violet's _ launch, and Violet herself had conveniently waltzed into the store. They could come up with a way to set Trixie and Katya up, if Violet was game... and if Adore composed herself and stopped blabbing incoherently.

Violet now looks stunned too.  _ Oh, right. _ She has over 300k followers on Instagram. People are going to recognise her.

"Oh... uh... sometimes I forget that people know about me," Violet laughs nervously, running a hand through her lush, dark waves. "Oh! I mean thank you. I really appreciate it. I do, really. Thank you."

They both breathe deeply at the same time to calm themselves down, then burst out laughing.

"I didn't think you were this nice," Adore admits, still giggling, immediately rushing to correct herself. "Like! I mean! Not that I thought you were nasty! Just, uh? Too cool for everyone?"

Violet throws her head back as she guffaws and Adore can't help apprehending how alluring she is. She looked good through her screen, but seeing her in real life was incomparable. Adore's cheeks warm slightly.

"I dunno. A lot of people think I'm mean," Violet ponders, frowning in Adore's direction. "I mean... I try to be nice."

"Well, asking me if I was okay definitely was nice," Adore reasons with a grin. "So I think you're pretty good."

"Are you, though?" Violet checks. She's genuinely concerned. If this stranger - and possibly friend in the near future - wants a confidant, she'll gladly be one.

"If you're not, you can tell me. I'm sure Jaida won't mind if I steal you for a bit."

"Jaida will mind though, Trixie - uh I mean the other shop assistant - isn't here,” Adore discloses.

"Trixie, huh..." Violet contemplates, eyes distant, as if remembering something. "Mattel? By any chance?"

"Yeah! Wait, are you her friend too?!" Adore blurts in disbelief. "She's my best friend!"

"Oh..." Violet muses, still lost in thought, then snapping back into reality abruptly. "I have to steal you."

"But- how about after-" Adore protests. Jaida is such a kind person that Adore's reluctant to slack.

"Please? Can we just talk for like, five minutes outside?" Violet pleads, taking her arm. "I promise if anyone gets in trouble it won't be you."

"Oh! Okay, sure," Adore agrees. She'd wanted to talk to Violet about setting Trixie and Katya up anyway.

"What should I call you, cutie?" Violet asks as they stroll out of the boutique, just a few steps away from the entrance.

"I'm Adore! But cutie works too," Adore says coyly.

"Adore's such a nice name! I'm- oh wait."

The two of them dissolve into giggles again.

"I gotta get better at this socialising thing," Violet laughs. She blinks and scans the surroundings for Jaida before speaking again.

"Trixie's your best friend, so you definitely know about Katya, right?"

Adore blinks at Violet, wide-eyed. How did Violet know all this?

"Well, Katya's my best friend, and-"

"NO WAY!" Adore gasps, grinning. "Are you planning on setting them up? 'Cause I am too! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD?!"

"Oh my god, you were gonna ask me to set them up too?! What the hell?!" Violet shrieks, earning disapproving looks from passers by. She laughs it off. Who cares what random humans walking past think?

Elated squeals emanate from Violet and Adore as they grasp each others’ hands and jump animatedly.

Jaida's voice interrupts them.

"Chile, I didn't employ you to come out here and fool around with Violet, alright?" Jaida asserts, prodding Adore's arm.

Adore hurriedly leaps away from Violet, who takes a calm step towards Jaida.

"Sorry Jaida," Violet concedes with a smile. "I stormed in there and dragged her out in a choke hold and forced her to talk to me."

"That's fine, don't be doin' it again," Jaida cautions with a chuckle. 

"I won't," Violet hums, winking at Adore as Jaida ushers them back into the boutique. "It's you I wanted to talk to actually - about my launch."

"Oh! Okay! Let's talk in the back room," Jaida proposes.

Violet agrees, but not before passing her phone to Adore with the phone keypad on screen. 

"If you give me your number, we can plan the setup."

"Yeah, just for planning the setup," Adore hints, beaming.

Violet subconsciously bats her eyelashes as Adore types in her number. She couldn't help it. Adore's smile was jeopardising. 

"You're really pretty," Violet purrs, before entering the break room with Jaida.

Adore grins to herself and tends to a couple of snobby customers unnaturally enthusiastically. She and Violet Chachki are setting her best friend up. To spice things up even more, Violet had flirted with her. Nothing could ruin her mood now. In fact, she'd decided that she'd kill all of today's customers by being alarmingly friendly.

As if on cue, Bianca sails in. Think of the devil and she shall appear.

"Hi Bianca!" Adore calls out in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You look smashing. Damn! Werk. It. Gurlllll!"

Bianca shoots Adore a shocked glance.

"What are ya, high?!" she barks. Sure, Adore was amiable, and admittedly had a way with people, but this was excessive.

Adore's about to respond when Violet strides out of the back room, and says goodbye to Jaida.

"Bye, cutie," Violet coos, brushing her hand over Adore's shoulder. "Hi-bye, Bianca!"

"Bye, gorgeous," Adore meows back. She and Violet grasp each others' hands for a split second, before Violet saunters out of the boutique.

"I don't know what ya've done to Violet, I didn't know that bitch could socialise properly," Bianca rasps, gesturing at Violet as the door closes behind her. Adore had been one of the few people who she'd Violet open up to. There certainly was something about Adore that Bianca all but found intriguing. 

"Maybe I'm just really nice and sweet!" Adore chirps, weaving around Bianca to organise outfits on the other side of the store.  _ You’re the only one that can't fuckin socialise, Bianca. _ To her surprise, Bianca doesn't take another jab at her.

"Being nice," Bianca scorns. "Something I'll never do successfully."

"You're not mean on purpose?" Adore speculates, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm not answering that when I can keep you guessing," Bianca states indifferently. The corners of her mouth quirk upwards, but Adore takes no notice of it.

More customers stream in and Adore turns her attention to them, going through the motion till her shift ends. 

Adore paces around outside the store, dialling the number Violet gave her.

Violet rests her head atop Katya's lap. Katya's sweaty after working out and choreographing, but she couldn't care less. Just as she gets comfortable, her phone rings.

Katya reaches for her phone.

"Unknown number. Should I decline?"

Violet gasps and grabs her phone from Katya's phone without explanation. 

"Is that Adore?"

"Friend with benefits? One night stand?" Katya teases, stroking Violet's hair.

Violet smacks her best friend’s forearm but grins, and chats with Adore a while longer, then turns to meet Katya's eyes.

"Okay with you if she comes over?" 

"Sure, I have to leave for Brock and José's place soon anyway," Katya replies. She has an early call time for a show the next day, and Brock stays a lot nearer to the performance venue, so she'll be staying at his place. She eases Violet off her lap and onto the sofa, then goes about packing costumes for her gig. 

"Yeah, always leaving me alone," Violet jibes, pouting. "If I'm lonely I invite pretty girls over. Is that my fault?"

"Yes, it's your fault you're a slut," Katya declares dryly as she combs through her duffle bag to make sure she has everything she needs.

They share a knowing look and cackle at the same time.

Just then, the doorbell rings.

“That was fast,” Violet remarks as she makes her way to the door. She flings the door open and unlocks the gate.

“Missed me so much that you sped all the way here?” Violet chaffs.

“Actually, I just like speeding,” Adore clarifies, glancing at her extremely scratched motorbike. “Some cop tried to give me a ticket but I went off road and disappeared too fast.”

“I can’t tell if you’re joking,” Violet answers with a smile as she follows Adore’s gaze to the scuffed vehicle. “But it does look like you get into your fair share of trouble.”

Violet twirls a lock of hair around her index finger as she closes the door.

“I like troublemakers.”

“Let's go get our best friends into a hell lot of trouble then,” Adore whispers. She hears a sound from the second level of the house and her eyes dart to Violet. She's watched too many murder movies to not be paranoid.

“Someone else home?”

Violet smirks.

“Yeah, Katya’s my roommate.”

Adore’s too stunned to say anything. It wasn't unexpected - Katya was Violet's best friend after all. That aside, she couldn't quite wrap her head around the concept of being in the same space as Katya. Katya was her best friend's ex at the end of the day and she hadn't considered the possibility of bumping into her. Hearing that made her feel a little queasy. 

The thought is knocked out of her mind as she takes in the sight of Violet’s house as she leads them to her room. It has three storeys and the interior has incorporated features from different types of design styles. It has classic glass-paneled European doors and windows, metal light fixtures, a marble ceiling, and a mix of marbled and wooden furniture. There's a lush garden surrounding the house, but around it, there's a towering electric fence with what seems to be an alarm attached, presumably for Violet’s safety since she’s a public figure. There’s an assortment of tie-dyed, cotton and fluffy rugs on the hardwood floor.

“You forget people know who you are when you basically live in a fuckin’ palace?” Adore jibes, running a hand along a shiny black marble counter. “This is so cool!”

Adore plops herself down on one of the turquoise fluffy rugs.

“It’s so soft! What the fuck! I love this!”

Violet smiles as she watches Adore immerse herself in her home.

“You are so cute.”

Adore’s eyes shoot up in alarm, a cushion in one arm.

“Oh shit I must be actin’ like a fuckin’ kid… sorry.”

“Naw. I think it's cute. Really,” Violet assures her. “It's nice to know… not everyone's that jaded.”

Adore follows Violet to her room, the soft cushion from earlier still tucked under her arm.

“Whaddya mean?”

Violet pushes her bedroom door open.

“I guess… most of the people I work with don't really appreciate uhm…” 

Violet pauses to gesture at her room.

“Awesome stuff like this?!” Adore gushes, prancing over to the sofa next to her bedroom window. “Oh look, the sun’s about to set! Let's watch it from here!”

Violet settles down next to Adore as they peer out of the window.

“So…” Violet begins explaining her plan to set Trixie and Katya up. “Katya’s dressing room is in wing B, which is on the audience’s right-hand side.”

Adore nods but stays fixated on the neon pink and lilac sky.

“Gotcha…”

“Before the event officially starts, the dancers can mingle. There’ll be a bar very near wing B. If you can get Trixie there before the show she’ll definitely bump into Katya. The bitch needs her cocktails.”

“I can do that!” Adore responds in a cheeky tone. “What about after Katya performs?”

“Hmm… there’ll be this balcony, also on the right. I’ll get one of her friends to take her to the one nearest to wing B. Can you take Trixie there? You’ll know it when you see it.”

“Okay, this sounds too easy,” Adore giggles. “Anything that could go wrong? Like what if the balcony gets fuckin’ crowded?”

“I’ll cordon it off so only you two can pass,” Violet answers. “I’ll give security your ticket numbers, but you have to send a pic of them to me when you get home.”

Adore and Violet learn more about each other for a few minutes before Katya bounds into the room. 

“Bye Violet! Don't miss me too much.”

She takes note of Adore, giving her a brief once-over. Then she smirks.

“Have fun with Violet.”

With a flash of her perfect teeth, she heads for the door with her duffel bag over her shoulder.

“Oh! Katya!” Violet calls after her. “Can you stop by the liquor store just a few blocks away from Brock’s house before coming back tomorrow? We’re out of your favourite.”

Katya’s eyes twinkle. She agrees and takes off.

When Katya’s out of earshot, Violet divulges another possible setup.

“Here’s the store address. If you can get Trixie to go-”

“Bitch,” Adore laughs. “We’re broke as fuck.”

“What makes you think I’ll let her pay?” Violet rebuts playfully, draping an arm around Adore. “I can order something under your name and have her pick it up. I'm friends with the owner. Just drop my name.”

“Then why wouldn't I-” Adore asks.

“It’s a surprise from you,” Violet argues. “Okay it’s not that great, but it’s believable.”

Adore goes along with it. It does sound credible, and the store is relatively near Trixie's place. Violet quickly calls Katya to tell her that the liquor store won't have stock of the vodka she’ll be purchasing until tomorrow. After finalising their plans, Adore turns to leave.

“Hey Adore? Don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s late and there's some cop looking to give you a speeding ticket,” Violet starts. “If you want, you can stay in Katya’s room. She changed her sheets earlier today if you're icky about that.”

Adore hesitates.

“I… uhh… but…”

“I'm just asking it as a… friend, uh, if you’d call us friends,” Violet clarifies. “Just that it’ll be safer to leave in the day, and you seem to like my house anyway.”

Adore’s eyes flick around the lavish house. 

“If… you’re sure?”

“Oh absolutely,” Violet guarantees. She hands Adore a set of her sleepwear and gets her settled in.

“See you in the morning, we have some matchmaking to do,” Violet hums as she makes her way back to her own room.

Adore washes up uneasily, but fatigue soon overwhelms her and she falls into a deep sleep on what she’s convinced is the softest bed she’s ever slept on.

Adore is awoken by Violet gently tapping on her shoulder.

“Time to get up and raise some hell before work.”

Adore pushes herself upright.

“Oh… okay…”

Adore falls back asleep and Violet almost can't bear to wake her, but she has to.

“You don't wanna annoy Jaida…”

“Hmmmmm, don't wanna… move…” Adore grumbles inaudibly.

Violet contemplates clanging some pots and pans together, like the ‘I ain’t got no sleep ‘cause of y’all’ lady, but she doesn't have to. Adore bolts out of bed.

“Okay, let’s fuckin do this!” 

She snatches her phone from the bedside table and gives Trixie a ring to persuade her to pick up the so-called surprise around 5pm. Trixie doesn't get suspicious. Instead, she just thanks her jovially. To amp up their plan, Violet calls Brock, as well as the cashier at the liquor store and gets them in on the setup as well.

Adore wears one of Violet’s dresses to work. It’s a strappy, reflective, dark purple dress. She's more buzzed than usual because the anticipation of setting Trixya up thrills her. 

At around 4.30pm, a shout rings through Brock’s house.

“Brock? José? Have y’all seen my car keys?” Katya inquires, scrounging around in search of them. 

Brock and José pretend to search as well.

“Can't find ‘em miss thang,” José announces. “Maybe after you get cha alcohol you’ll remember!”

“Yeah, why don't I drive you to the liquor store first?” Brock suggests, walking out of the door and unlocking his car. “You might remember where you placed them on the way.”

Katya grins. Perhaps they were right.

“Okay!”

The trio hop into Brock’s car and zip off to the liquor store. They drop Katya off in front of the store and exchange a look after Katya’s stepped out of the car. 

Katya strides up to the store, then stops dead in her tracks.

The person chatting with the cashier was definitely Trixie.

She takes a deep breath and steps in.

“Hey, Trixie. Didn't know you came here too.”

Trixie freezes.  _ Katya…? _ She looks over her shoulder, and true enough, Katya’s standing a few feet away from her. She lets out a small laugh.

“Oh honey. We gotta stop meeting like this.”

“Then what? Meet on purpose instead?” Katya quips, picking up a bottle of vodka. 

Trixie chews on the inside of her cheek nervously. Her heart pounds faster and she feels herself blush.

“Why does it sound like you’d want that?” Trixie banters with a smile as she lifts the bottle of champagne off the counter.

“Oh I don't know,” Katya alleges as she taps her card. “Good question, though.”

Trixie strolls toward the entrance.

“See you around, Katya.”

“Oh, Katya’s not goin’ anywhere!” Brock interjects from outside.

Katya stuffs her wallet into her bag, snatches the vodka off the counter and darts to the entrance.

“Hey! What?! Hey wait-”

“No can do, Miss thang. Bye!” José hollers as Brock speeds off. “Give her a lift will ya, Trixie?”

Katya stares after the rapidly disappearing Brock and José in utter shock.

“Trixie…”

Trixie doesn't catch on.

“Wait. What’s going on?”

She turns to look Trixie in the eyes.

“They set us up, mama.”

Trixie throws her a bewildered look. Then it dawns on her. It had been rather strange of Adore to give her this 'surprise’, but she'd assumed it was just a kind gesture. It wasn't very much like Adore to do that, though - never in their four years of being friends had Adore done anything similar to this. Besides, it was highly unlikely that Adore would've been able to afford that bottle of champagne, so that implied that someone else paid.

“Oh!” Trixie exclaims in realisation. “Oh honey… hon-neyyy…”

“It was smart though!” Katya acknowledges, making her way over to Trixie's car. “Those bitches… they hid my car keys.”

Trixie lets out a scream-laugh, then pauses.

“But how did they? Like do any of your friends know an Adore-” Trixie speculates.

“Adore?!” Katya breathes. “Adore?!”

“Uh, yeah, why-”

“Someone called Adore met my housemate just yesterday. She had like long blue hair, greenish eyes, uh, grunge-ish makeup,” Katya describes.

“That's definitely my best friend. Oh my god. That bitch…” Trixie lets out another scream laugh. “I can’t!”

“So… given recent events, I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to give me a lift,” Katya laughs, inching closer to Trixie's car.

Trixie unlocks her car with a simper.

“Jump in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I NEED ADVICE should I put Trixie and Katya out of their awkward phase or should I keep at it for longer HAHAHAHA


	6. Matchmade?

Trixie’s about to open her car door when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey Trixie!” A voice purrs from behind her.

She turns in the direction of the voice. To her astonishment, Violet’s standing right there. Her grip on her phone and bag slacken. She’s seeing one of her favourite fashion designers in real life. She gapes at her, motionless. 

With Trixie distracted, Adore sneaks up on her from behind, swiping Trixie’s phone from her palm, as well as her house keys from her bag for good measure. Being Trixie’s best friend makes this task a breeze for Adore. She's unintentionally familiarised herself with where Trixie keeps everything.

“Violet! You fucking bitch!” Katya exclaims, oblivious to Adore sprinting to Violet’s car with Trixie’s phone and house keys.

“I got her phone and house keys, Violet! Let’s go!” Adore urges, clambering into the passenger seat of Violet’s car. “Trixie! You gotta follow us if you want ‘em back!”

Trixie’s eyes widen as she turns in the direction of the voice and witnesses her best friend pulling a car door shut. Violet whips her head around, beams at Trixie and Katya, then slips into the driver's seat. 

“Oh bitch,” Katya hisses as she hurries into the passenger seat. She's still processing it all. Unassumingly letting Brock drive her to get vodka had enabled her closest friends to set Trixie and her up. Closure was desirable, but she felt terribly awkward as of now. What’s more, she’d come to accept the fact that she and Trixie would probably never be together again, despite the fact that Trixie had brought her the most exhilaration out of everyone she’d dated. 

Katya catches a glimpse of Trixie in the driver’s seat. Her eyes are locked on Violet’s car as she intently gives chase. Katya gazes out at the shops, cafés and other cars they speed past, smiling as she replays a memory of she and Trixie driving a car that wasn't theirs.

“How do you feel about… that? As in the setup?” Trixie inquires. She’d been focused on the road for the most part, but she'd noticed Katya smiling. Was Katya pleased about the setup?

Katya blinks herself out of her daze. 

“Honestly… I don't know,” she sighs, pushing her hair out of her face. “I mean, I’m a little annoyed that they'd mess with our hearts like that, but…”

Trixie grins.  _ Our  _ hearts, huh?

“You don't hate it?” Trixie queries, accidentally sounding harsher than she'd intended.

Katya feels her breath catch in her throat and her chest tightens. Trixie couldn’t completely detest it, could she? Was she truly over Katya? Hurt flickers in her eyes momentarily.

“You mean you hate it?”

She almost doesn't want to hear the answer.

“What?! No!” Trixie clarifies. “I just wanted to make sure that you didn't either! It's pretty funny.”

Before Katya can stop herself, the words pour out of her.

“Even if you hate me I can't blame you.”

Katya claps a hand over her mouth. What had come over her? What was she thinking, telling Trixie that?

Trixie inhales sharply. How could Katya even fathom that she might hate her? She doesn't hate Katya. She could never. If anything, it’s the opposite, but she's not going to admit it just yet. She spots a curb and pulls over. Her belongings can wait. She needs to sort this out,  _ now _ . 

Confused, Katya asks, “Trixie? What-”

Trixie meets Katya’s eyes.

“I could never hate you, Katya,” Trixie assures her earnestly. “Ever.”

Trixie’s eyes flick downward for a moment, then land back on Katya. 

“Those 4 years were so fun and badass. I don’t think you could hate someone you've created so much trouble and made so many great memories with. At least I can’t.”

Katya visibly relaxes in the passenger seat and manages a feeble smile.

“That's sweet. Thanks, Trixie.”

Katya contemplates hugging Trixie when her phone buzzes twice.

Violet:

If Trixie’s freaking out abt Giovanni tell her dw he’s with us

Violet:

We picked him up right aft she left

5.17PM

Katya smiles at the screen and shows it to Trixie, who’d already figured that out. Adore was too good a friend to let Giovanni stay unattended at home.

A few metres in front, Violet pulls over as well. There's a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she speaks, but she keeps her volume down so that Giovanni, who’s in the back seat doesn't hear them.

“Do you think they're gonna have car sex?”

Adore cackles, waving her hands in front of her face. 

“That would be lit, but they're probably just talking.”

Violet sighs and nods, and she and Adore giggle at the thought. Violet takes heed of Trixie’s car moving again in her rear view mirror, and she restarts her car and continues leading the chase.

“I’m sorry if I made things awkward by saying that,” Katya concedes with a nervous laugh.

“No, don't be,” reaffirms Trixie. “Glad we cleared that up.”

A comfortable silence passes over them momentarily, before Katya fills it with small talk. Silence makes her jittery, no matter how 'comfortable’. She's used to interacting with hordes of people for hours on end due to the nature of her work, thus she's become rather professional at small talk. Trixie hadn't minded the silence, but it was admittedly comforting to simply chat with Katya again.

After twenty minutes, Katya makes out a carnival setup ahead.

“Hey! Look!” Katya marvels, pointing at the prominent ferris wheel. “Do you think they're taking us there?”

“Looks like it,” Trixie speculates. “Oh my god, it’s been so long… That's fun!”

Trixie and Katya had gone to so many carnivals together. This was a smart idea to make them reminiscent of what they had between them.

A few minutes later, Trixie parks her car.

“Maybe we should go on the ferris wheel first?” she suggests.

“Let's go!” Katya chirps, bounding out of the car.

The two of them are about to go top up a regular gift card for the rides and games at the carnival, when Violet pops up in front of them out of nowhere.

“Hold up. You thought we were gonna set you up and let y’all pay?” Violet interjects.

She hands them each a VIP pass.

“No queueing, hundred bucks in each one,” she declares. “Have fun!”

“Become BFFs again!” a lovable voice behind them encourages.

They turn to see Giovanni piggybacking Adore. Adore bursts out laughing. 

“Be  _ more _ than BFFs,” Adore corrects, heading in the direction of a ring toss game with big fluffy unicorns as prizes, with Violet right behind her.

“Yeah! More than BFFs is even better!” Giovanni chimes in without truly understanding the implications.

Trixie lets out a scream-laugh and Katya throws her head back in wheezing cackles.

“He’s the cutest,” Katya remarks, absentmindedly putting her hand on Trixie’s shoulder as they walk to the ferris wheel. She mulls over removing it, but Trixie doesn’t seem to mind or have taken note of it.

“Duh, my genes,” Trixie points out playfully, earning a dazzling beam from Katya. Could a smile get any more perfect? She catches herself getting enthralled by Katya’s smile and prevents herself from getting carried away.

The pair climb into a pink carriage of the pastel multicoloured ferris wheel. The carriage is designed such that the bench is only on one side of the ferris wheel, so Trixie and Katya have to sit next to each other. Katya’s certain that it’s designed like that for matchmaking purposes. A faint coral bleeds into the sky as the attendant pulls the safety bar down.

“Katya,” Trixie probes as the carriage begins its ascent. “Why were you smiling in the car?”

Katya grins. So Trixie had been stealing glimpses at her in the car.

“I was thinking about that time we  _ borrowed _ Miss Peppermint’s car without permission,” Katya replies. 

Trixie simpers at the recollection of events.

_ It happened one chilly spring in Junior Year, Katya was smoking along an open air corridor diagonally above the carpark, skipping chemistry, her most hated subject. Trixie was keeping her company because well, she was Trixie. In other words, when they weren’t fighting they were inseparable. _

_ Miss Peppermint owned an aquamarine McLaren, a car high above their budget. It was handed down from her wealthy step-mother. She’d parked it hastily and conveniently forgotten to lock it before rushing to class.  _

_ Katya proposed taking it for a spin. _

_ Trixie gawked at her as though she was insane. In all fairness, she was, but that was beside the point. _

_ Miss Peppermint was one of the kindest teachers around. Did they really wish to do that to her? Evidently they did, because they both hopped in, with Katya speeding to a nearby hill. _

_ This hill was exceptionally aesthetically pleasing because the shrubs and trees that lined it were decorated with flowers of every colour. _

_ They stopped by a vista overlooking more vibrant flora and fauna.  _

_ Katya leaned on the hood of Miss Peppermint’s car and told Trixie to kiss her. _

_ Trixie complied eagerly. She would’ve kissed her girlfriend even if she hadn’t asked.  _

_ Their lips met, in a delicate caress. Katya tasted like coffee and cigarettes. Trixie tasted like her Blue Raspberry Sucker Velour Lip Scrub. They stayed like that, savouring the moment. Then Katya pulled Trixie on top of her, pulling her so close, removing every last bit of space left between them. Trixie tousled Katya’s already messy hair, deepening the kiss. Katya tugged at Trixie’s locks in return. Katya sighed in satisfaction, then her lips were on Trixie’s again, longing for more. Trixie indulged her as her hands roamed Katya's lean body. Katya sprinkled her girlfriend’s jawline with kisses before pulling away. _

_ They both expressed that they loved each other for the umpteenth time, but those words never lost their meaning. In fact, it seemed to be quite the opposite since love grew stronger every time they said it. _

_ Before returning Miss Peppermint’s car, Katya stopped and picked out an assortment of pink flowers in varied hues. She made a flower crown for her girlfriend, which she proudly wore for the rest of the day. _

Trixie snaps out of the memory, fixating fondly on Katya, who’s watching the sunset appreciatively.

“Fun times. I loved that,” comments Trixie after what Katya feels like is an eternity. Katya’s relieved that mentioning the memory doesn’t make Trixie uncomfortable.

“So did I,” chuckles Katya, diverting her attention from the sunset to Trixie.

Soft coral, amethyst and pink rays of light illuminate Katya’s features. Trixie can't determine whether she's sentimental, nostalgic or mesmerised by Katya's attractiveness. It’s possibly all three.

“We should do it again,” Trixie quips.

“What, borrow a car?” Katya jibes back.

Trixie beams wordlessly. She shuffles slightly closer to Katya, who's gone back to admiring the brilliant, glowing sky.

Katya’s aware of Trixie inching nearer to her. She can feel her warmth. If Trixie’s about to do what she thinks she is, there's something she should know.

“Katya-”

“Trixie-”

They speak at the same time. Katya dissolves into a hissing laugh and Trixie scream-chortles. Katya nods, indicating to Trixie that she should talk first.

“I… I don't know,” Trixie lies.

Katya shoots her a knowing glance.

“If you were gonna do what I thought you were gonna do - I mean I don't know if you were, but  _ if _ you were…” Katya rambles, somewhat anxious. “You should know I’ll be in NZ for work from October to March.”

Trixie budges backwards just a little.  _ Katya being upfront about going overseas? _ This undeniably gave her a sense of deja vu. Except… this time Katya was communicating. That was frankly a major turn on.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Katya hums, interpreting Trixie’s moving away as her losing interest. 

Trixie takes a second to comprehend what's going on in Katya’s mind.

“No no no, I shifted back because I… neither of us were upfront with each other, but you just… were…” Trixie attempts to explain.

“Oh!” Katya gasps. “I’m sorry I misin-”

Trixie's not going to let Katya be overly apologetic, so she hugs her. Katya goes rigid for an instant before she relaxes and returns the gesture.

“Don't be. Thank you for being honest,” Trixie affirms Katya while internally screaming at herself. She’d wanted to kiss Katya but she chickened out.  _ Dammit Trixie, what a loser you are. _

Trixie proceeds to ask Katya if she's planned out what to do in New Zealand during her freetime, to which the answer is a big no. That much hadn't changed about Katya. She had never been one for planning, which Trixie deemed as cool, despite being a planner herself. Mid-conversation, Trixie gingerly rests her head on Katya’s shoulder. Katya doesn't flinch. Instead, she leans her head back on Trixie’s. They catch up while gazing at the scenic view comprising lakes, greenery, flower patches, rural houses and skyscrapers. 

After they dismount from the carriage, they head over to the ring toss game that Adore had played previously, because Trixie wants a pink unicorn. That’s merely an excuse, though. Trixie secretly wants Katya to win the unicorn for her, like couples do in those cheesy music videos, but she can't just tell Katya that. Not yet, anyway.

Katya effortlessly tosses three rings onto the glass bottle and hands Trixie her unicorn. They then realise they’ve made a bad decision because they won't be able to take the unicorn on any of the wilder rides and will have to leave it on the ground since it definitely won’t fit in the bag deposit. They laugh it off. Making bad decisions together is extremely on-brand for them, after all.

Their next stop is a sky carousel. Trixie insists on taking the unicorn with her since they won't be flung around too much. She folds her arms around it very snugly during the ride. Katya finds that immensely endearing, but doesn't say that out loud.

After a few minutes of bargaining, Katya convinces Trixie to accompany her on a ride that swings them in a 180 degree arc. Trixie gives in, but halfway through the ride she’s so terrified that she grabs Katya’s hand. Katya smirks and decides that she absolutely must take Trixie on every daredevil ride at the carnival because of that. She's only half-surprised when it doesn't take any coaxing to persuade Trixie to do so.

“Hey, you know,” Trixie begins as they get down from a rollercoaster of steep drops, sudden twists and loops, “scary rides aren't so bad.”

As they carry on strolling through the carnival, Trixie's eyes land on a rainbow alpaca at a game stall. Katya follows her gaze. Players would be given 6 darts and would have to pop at least 5 balloons to win the alpaca. 

Katya spurs Trixie on.

“I think one more plushie won't hurt.”

“If you'll help me win it?” Trixie requests.

Katya gladly indulges her, and soon Katya's walking around with the alpaca plushie tucked under her arm; it would've been plain mean to leave Trixie to lug both of them around on her own. 

“Do you think it's childish?” Trixie checks with Katya, nodding at the plushies.

“No way!” Katya contends, chucking the stuffed alpaca in Trixie's direction. “It's really cute! Really.”

Trixie blushes at the compliment as she and Katya regroup with the rest. Adore returns Trixie her belongings and they go their separate ways.

Katya lightly taps Trixie's arm.

“Hey Trixie? Thanks for today. It was fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing♥️  
> thank you everyone who's read/left kudos/commented♥️


End file.
